


i love you, bitch [drabble]

by incognitoburrito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Drabble, I Love You Bitch Vine, M/M, very short, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoburrito/pseuds/incognitoburrito
Summary: Hiro serenades Miguel with his newly-acquired electric guitar skills.based on the "i love you bitch" vinevery short drabble -- under 300 words





	i love you, bitch [drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was born out of a discord conversation with tiggersitsonneedles & atomlion that went something like this:  
>  **atomlion** : who would do the "i love you bitch" vine with this  
>  **atomlion** : [picture of electric guitar]  
>  **tiggersitsonneedles** : hiro... @ miguel  
>  **tiggersitsonneedles** : he played electric guitar in the chibi shorts so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  **me** : FAJSKGHSK just imagine hiro trying to impress miguel with his electric guitar skills
> 
> and then a few minutes later i wrote this  
> it's barely 300 words but enjoy anyways

#  **hiro**

“Hey, Miguel!”

Miguel, Tadashi, Honey, Go Go, Wasabi and Fred all sit at a table in the cafe, talking about something or other together while enjoying cups of coffee. I hide my hands behind my back, pinching my arm to keep myself from laughing.

“ _ ¡Hola, mi corazón! _ ” Miguel says happily, turning around in his chair to look at me.

“I have something to show you,” I tell him, biting my lip and glancing at Fred and Wasabi, who are the only ones who know what’s about to happen. “I think you’ll like it.”

“What is it, love?”

“One second,” I say, no longer able to keep the smile off my face. I race up the stairs and grab my electric guitar, making sure to also grab the cable so I can connect it to the amp.

When I go back downstairs, Wasabi and Fred are giggling to themselves. Honey and Miguel exchange looks of confusion, while Go Go continues to stare at her phone.

I connect the electric guitar to the amp and make sure the volume isn’t too loud before walking closer to Miguel and strumming the guitar strings. “I love you, bitch!” I exclaim as Wasabi and Fred break into hysterical laughter. “I ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch!” I strum the guitar strings again.

Miguel facepalms and turns beet red, refusing to look at me, but I can still tell he’s laughing. “Very cute,” he says after a few seconds.

I press my lips to his cheek. “Love you, bitch.”

Miguel returns the kiss. “Love you too, bitch.”


End file.
